


Destroyer of Time

by Captain of the Seven Skies (Rikkamaru)



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 12:46:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2652533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rikkamaru/pseuds/Captain%20of%20the%20Seven%20Skies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allen fulfilled the prophecy as the Destroyer of Time. The others aren't too happy about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destroyer of Time

Allen was walking around the Black Order base, once again lost despite having been living in the headquarters for months now. As he took a turn, he didn't have time to register the towering thing in front of him before he bumped into it.

Allen watched in mute horror and bemusement as Miranda's clock, which had been placed in the middle of the walkway in a random part of the headquarters for a most likely terrible reason tipped over and crashed into the ground with a cacophony that made several people in the cafeteria wonder if Komui had made another god-awful robot.

Miranda and Allen's synchronized screams only reinforced this opinion.

And thus, with only Miranda present, Allen fulfilled his prophecy as the Destroyer of Time.

The rest of the Black Order, once they found out, were suitably unimpressed.

**Author's Note:**

> This occurred to me as I was discussing a potential Pokemon/D. Gray-Man crossover fic with notnecessarilyinbetween where Allen kills Dialga, fulfilling the prophecy. It was meant to be a pointless drabble, and it has done it's job!


End file.
